Paul Walker
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Though Paul Walker appears human, "he" is in fact an android bult by robotics expert Doctor Komyoji, who has been kidnapped by the DARK Destruction Corps, a terrorist organization lead by the psychotic Professor Gill. Paul was created to destroy the DARK Destruction Corps. To fight the DARK's robotic monsters, Paul transforms into Kikaida, the mechianical man. Paul has one weakness, his conscience circuit is incomplete and whenever Professor Gill plays his flute (which causes all DARK robots to become more aggressive), Paul becomes violent. Under the domination of this flute Paul will turn against his friends. However, if Paul can find some way to block the sound of the flute he can transform into Kikaida, the flute has no power over Kikaida. Paul's conscience circuit could be completed by Doctor Komoyoji's daughter, Mitsuko, but he won't let her, because "My heart is a motor and my brain is a computer. I don't want you to see that." Paul is easily one of the most powerful characters in the entire series, having well over 150 million horsepower and many other functions. Some have taken advantage of his compassion towards others, thinking it to be his weakness. What they fail to realize is that it is also one of his greatest strengths. Paul is arguably a decent, sweet, most selfless, and even self-sacrificing character in the series. He’s the moral center of the group, an android with a heart of gold. 'Physical Appearance' |-| Human Form = Paul Walker is a very good-looking Caucasian-American man. His build is slim yet muscular. He has classic "feminine" pretty-boy features: has large and widely-spaced blue eyes, long eyelashes, light freckles, full lips and dirty blonde hair. Paul's wardrobe is rarely limited to the colours of his Kikaida designation (which was red and light blue). Instead, his wardrobe follows the trends that can be found in American culture at the time of the show (much like his hair). While red and blue is always a part of his ensemble, Paul can often be found wearing other bright vibrant colours, including reds and dark blues (often wears tops emblazoned with the colours of anything). |-| Android Form = When his powers are active, Paul is clothed in his form-fitting Spandex body suit. The upper shoulders and the middle of the back of the costume are half red and half light blue. His hands and forearms are covered by a pair of gray gloves that have yellow lines at the upper end of the gloves. His feet are covered by a similar pair of red and light blue boots. Situated around the middle of his waist sits a pure white belt that holds Paul's Power-Morpher in the place of a belt buckle. Outside of all of the red/blue, the rest of the costume is a light red and blue. The Kikaida uniform is topped off with a helmet; the top of which is fashioned in the shape of a crescent glass moon. The glass surrounds the Conscience Circuit of the helmet and the mouth piece of the helmet is covered by a half red and half blue paint that is fashioned in the shape of a mouth. 'Personality and Traits' Despite being a stoic and fearless android, Paul Walker exhibits behaviors of caring, kindness, loyalty, bravery, and intelligence. He is the most friendliest and selfless android to ever be created by Doctor Komyoji. Paul clearly wins at boyish charm, a somewhat elusive quality best marked by impish smiles and genuine sweetness. He exudes this swoon-worthy trait, and sometimes it’s almost too much for people to handle. As a charmer, Paul can sweet-talk literally anyone. He is pretty much everyone's best friend, and you could always count and depend on him. He always tries to do the right thing, he'd never hurt another soul intentionally. The fierce android practically never turns anyone away; Paul is, despite his mechanical life, a very compassionate person. With no negativity within him, Paul is the physical embodiment of positivity and innocence. He’s not one to talk behind someone's back or insult someone. He is completely honest and trustworthy, and he never breaks his promises. Once he says something, he means it, and that's what goes. He never backs down on his word. He proves that he’s a loyal android through-and-through in the end. He will happily give anyone a chance, unless they seem false to him, or, are intentionally nasty to him. He is a person who sticks up for the little guy and people who don't have a voice of their own. He forgives people with ease, even when they do not deserve it. Sweet and even a bit naïve, Paul tries to see good in everyone, and wants to bring that good out of others, especially if it turns out to be musical talent. Paul is also perfectly willing to overlook obvious personality flaws. He is full to the brim with optimism, kindness, mischief, and fun. He is excessively trustworthy and beloved. He is well-known for his kindness and optimism — both of which act as his greatest strengths, as they've guided him safely through the various hardships faced throughout the series. This proves his kindness and pleasant aura that makes him a beloved figure. Since being created, he has harbored a dream to become an optimist, solely for the opportunity to help those in need and make the world a better place. He cares deeply for the well-being of others, and would be more than happy to offer a helping hand to them. Paul has a large heart, and although he tends to keep his emotions under control — and even under wraps — a majority of the time, he is capable of expressing his true feelings in a genuine, powerful light. Fun-loving, friendly, and naïve, Paul possesses high-spirits and optimism. Despite being an android, Paul retains a genial demeanor towards others. He also has high hopes on helping to others in need. His vibrant personality makes it easy for him to interact and connect with others. But if you hurt Paul or anyone he befriends, this prove to him you're not a friend, he won't be your friend anymore. Despite having a few problems in the past, Paul optimistically chose to keep on living his life even after serving his original purpose. This is noteworthy as he seemed to finally accept himself for who he is as well as became more than his programming. Paul selflessly goes above and beyond ordinary expectations to help someone out or even just to cheer them up. He has no problem with people of other color, weight, religion or sexual orientation. Paul is filled to the brim with love and affection, sweet to nearly everyone he comes across, and can typically see the beauty in most things. Paul loves helping people in need: indefatigably standing up for LGBTQ outcasts, treating them as equals. He cracks jokes, and pulls gentle teasing. He is fiercely loyal to everyone and quick to come to their defense at the first sign of a threat. Paul is very optimistic and sunny, especially in bad and difficult situations. His kindness is sometimes exploited by other characters, but everyone values his good-natured spirit, as it often brings happiness to others, something Paul strives to accomplish regularly. He is willing to sacrifice personal comfort or goals if it would benefit people, which Paul cares about. As Kikaida, he is cunning, manipulative and fierce. He uses manipulative interrogation tactics that fools Destructoids. When there was no evidence to use against Destructoids, he often planted evidence to incriminate them. Paul's ambition to make detective often forced him to excel as an undercover agent. He would resort to brute force when provoked, but was resourceful, often using his environment to his advantage. 'Physical Appearance' Human Form: He is slim yet muscular. Paul has blue eyes, long eyelashes, full lips, blonde short hair, and fair skin. Kikaida Form: When his powers are active, Paul is clothed in his form-fitting Spandex body suit. The upper shoulders and the middle of the back of the costume are half red and half light blue. His hands and forearms are covered by a pair of gray gloves that have yellow lines at the upper end of the gloves. His feet are covered by a similar pair of red and light blue boots. 'Would Hit a Girl' in the chest multiple times.]] In all fairness to Paul, every female Destructoid and Android Henchman he's ever fought and destroyed, has tried to destroy him. Though he mainly does NOT hit women, Paul will not hesitate to do so if he has to. He will certainly put them in their place. Paul will even resort to physical violence if needed. Transformation Paul transforms into his battle form by first using his right hand's fingers to portray the number three. He then stretches his arms to their respective sides and then activates his arm switches from right to left by crossing them together. Paul raises his arms high in the air. A burst of energy then surrounds Paul as he changes into his battle form. Abilities * Open Water Agility - A strong swimmer that is very comfortable and capable in the open waters. * Physical Stamina and Tolerance for Pain - As an android, Paul is very fit and agile, capable of handling or withstanding more pain than what the average person could ultimately handle. Paul has multiple functions and has enough power as well as durability to withstand a 5000 degree flamethrower, ward off by Red Mine Toad. * Hand-to-Hand Combat - Trained to operate as an assassin for Dr. Komyoji to defeat Professor Gill, Paul presumably worked under clandestine parameter and carried out jobs as a "secret weapon". In this form, Paul is stronger than any android and if defeated by any of them (through a surprise attack), he can grow stronger to overcome them. Paul is highly athletic, and is able to perform various gymnastic feats and martial moves with style and attitude. Combat Techniques * Denji End: Kikaida's signature attack. He crosses his arms over his chest, jumps into the air, shouts "Denji Endo", moves crossed arms out towards the monster, an electrical charge fries the robotic monster's circuitry. A window breaks, The monster explodes. In the first episode Kikaida clearly says "The End", changing to "Denji Endo" in second episode. * Double Chop: Kikaida's Two-Handed karate chop. This attack can sever a limb of an opponent. * Giant Swing Throw: Kikaida grabs his enemies and lifts them up over his shoulders, tossing them into the air spinning around several times, and then hitting them hard on the ground. * Spinning Attack: Kikaida jumps on top of the opponent after knocking them down and proceeds to punch them. * Ultra Kick (a.k.a. Double Drop Kick): A kick move where Kikaida kicks the opponent with both his legs. Category:Hero Category:Protagonist Category:Android Category:Lawful Good Category:Friend to All Children Category:Would Not Hurt a Child Category:Charismatic Category:Military Category:The Berserker Category:Would Hit a Girl Category:Chivalrous Basher-Basher